1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element which is mounted on an electronic circuit and makes it possible to maintain its performance even in such a circumstance vibration is added continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, there has been used a magnetic element which is mounted on an electronic circuit installed in an automobile or the like and which adjusts impedance or the like. In a Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2010-205783), there is disclosed a general constitution relating to a magnetic element in the past. This magnetic element is provided with a coil, a ferrite drum core housing the coil in the inside thereof, a ring core housing the drum core, and a metal terminal. Both ends of the coil are passed through a gap or a hole portion between the ring core and the drum core and are connected to the metal terminal.